


tenalice

by dyslexia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, TenAlice, even though he doesn’t have one, ten uses the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: Ten made a performance out of everything he did, and this was no exception.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 29
Kudos: 440





	tenalice

**Author's Note:**

> check your expectations at the door, because I popped this popcorn just for me.  
> no beta, just indulgent pwp

Johnny was doing an insta live with Jaehyun when his phone vibrated.

  
  
  
  


From: Ten [10:35 PM]

hello, it’s tenalice again, (⁎˃ᆺ˂)/✧

please come over rn

ten is still busy, so I’m all yours, is that okay?

  
  


From: Ten [10:35 PM]

proof that this is tenalice xoxo

  
  


Attached Image From: Ten [10:36 PM]

  
  
  
  


Without any real excuse, Johnny just stood up and said he had to take care of something. Jaehyun chuckled as he got a glance at Johnny’s phone screen. All he saw was a flash of skin, and the striped thigh highs. The intention behind the message was clear, so he didn’t stop him. He wasn’t going to tell Johnny not to bang Ten in front of 200,000 people. _Ten had a lot of nerve grabbing him out of a livestream,_ Jaehyun thought absently. He laughed off Johnny’s exit like it was nothing, and turned back to urge more fans to buy more resonance albums. The chat blew up with questions over Johnny’s disappearance, but Jaehyun just ignored them and pushed sales like he was supposed to.

Johnny knew he was going to pay for this later, because this live had been a part of his schedule, even if it was just a casual ig live in the dorms. But this was Ten, and he would never admit it, but Ten’s power over him was far stronger than his loyalty to the company. 

  
  


When Johnny opened Ten’s door, the lights were dimmed down, and Tenalice was waiting. He was laying on his back, with his golden wig, now out of the ponytail, cascading waves across his pillow. His arms were up over his head, with his hands palms up near his eyes, posing like a theatrical damsel in distress. The sight was serene and innocent, like a princess, but his eyes glinted with mischief and anticipation. That was all Ten.

“Hi, Alice,” Johnny greeted politely, as if this was totally normal.

Ten smirked when he stepped inside, and gave him the exact same wink he’d given the camera earlier that day. “Hi.” His voice was sugary and sweet. It sent a whirl of fluttery nerves through Johnny’s core. 

Johnny shut the door, and turned the lock without another comment. The scenario was making Johnny feel a little dizzy. Ten did whatever he could get away with, and right now, he wanted this. Johnny wasn’t going to complain, and he wasn’t going to let Ten notice how much he liked it yet. 

He pressed his lips together, and made his way over to Ten’s bed. He put one knee on the mattress, and leaned over Ten’s body, caging him easily. One of his hands trailed up Ten’s calf. His touch was feather-light, and could feel Ten’s skin respond with a shiver under the thin striped fabric. Ten smiled with narrowed eyes, and stretched his neck to peck a kiss on Johnny’s cheek. His head bounced back as he landed on his pillow, still framed by his lovely synthetic hair. Johnny felt the stamp of lipstick his mouth left behind on his skin.

“This is it, huh?” Johnny grabbed Ten’s leg, and he glanced down to check out the entire outfit.

Ten’s blue contacts made his eye glint differently. “Do you like it?”

Of course he did, but Johnny ignored Ten’s question and asked his own. “They made you dance in this?” His hand slid up to the slice of skin between his stockings and the hem of the baby blue dress. He petted the exposed area with his thumb. “It’s so short.” Johnny smiled when he experimentally snapped the band on top of Ten’s thigh highs. 

Ten nodded, and clasped his hands around Johnny’s neck. He adjusted his legs so the tiny dress started to hike up his thighs, and wordlessly urged Johnny to sit up. Johnny pulled back as Ten moved, and just like that, Ten was straddling his lap. They were eyelevel, and Johnny moved his hands to rest on Ten’s waist. 

“I wore shorts when we were filming,” Ten’s breath wavered when he reached out for Johnny’s wrist. “...but I’m not now.” 

Without any hints or games, he guided Johnny’s hand under the dress. Johnny’s sweaty fingers dragged up Ten’s inner thighs, pulling on his smooth skin. Ten rolled his hips, and placed Johnny’s hand directly on his bare dick without any preamble. He made a hiss of relief when Johnny understood, and wrapped his fingers around him carefully. Ten was flushed, throbbing, and fully hard already. Johnny wondered how long Ten had been playing with himself up here. The mental image was fun to imagine, Tenalice getting himself off, but Johnny wanted to be the only one to make him feel like this.

“Someone is eager.” Johnny teased with his smooth tenor voice. He playfully circled a tiny bead of precum with his thumb. Ten’s reactionary sigh morphed into a pleased moan as Johnny slowly smeared the drop of moisture down Ten’s length. 

“Don’t joke, Johnny. Not now.” Ten closed his eyes, leaned back, and arched his spine as Johnny squeezed and pulled at his cock just the way he liked. His eyelashes were long, and patches of the nude eye shimmer still glistened on his skin. His lips were parted, and painted with that fresh layer of lipstick. Ten rocked his body with small, precise movements, matching the pace of Johnny’s wrist. The lush curles of his princess wig rolled past his shoulders and down his back. The blue bow on top of his head jerked along with the rest of him, and it was a sight Johnny planned to mentally replay for nights to come. He looked beautiful, pathetic, and desperate. Johnny could tell that Ten didn’t care; he knew this little setup was perfect.

Ten kept rocking into Johnny’s hand, and Johnny went just a little bit faster. Ten’s diaphragm contracted immediately, and his breath hitched loudly in his throat. “Hold on, Johnny, stop.” His voice was much more airy. Johnny did as Ten wished, and dropped his cock. Ten let out a long exhale, trying to regather himself. “I didn’t summon you for a handjob.” 

Johnny darkly chuckled, and dared to lightly trace Ten’s sensitive dick with just a finger. “We could go a few rounds. I know you have the stamina for it.” 

Ten scoffed. “Okay, sounds great, but we’re so goddamn busy right now, neither of us have time to drag this out. Who knows when we’ll get another chance, so shut up and fuck me, Johnny.” 

At that, Johnny nonchalantly shrugged, as if Ten’s request wasn’t important. He knew he was acting cocky and arrogant, but that was part of the fun. He withdrew his hand from Ten’s skirt to reach for the lube on the bedside table. Ten didn’t even hide it. The half empty tube was just sitting under the light by his phone, like it always was. Ten wasn’t very discrete. Johnny hooked an arm around Ten’s back, and with the other, he stretched to grab his stuff. He held Ten close to him as he dipped him backwards, reaching for the bedside table. As Johnny’s hand blindly searched through the miscellaneous contents of Ten’s drawer, he frowned, not finding the other thing he was looking for. 

“Are we out of condoms?” Johnny asked genuinely.

Ten scoffed. “Make a mess, I don’t care. I’ve been waiting for you to stain this costume since the first moment I saw it.” Ten wrapped his legs around Johnny’s hips with the grace of a spider. “Forgot about a condom, just this once.” Ten pecked his cheek again, leaving another red lip-print.

Johnny hummed in disagreement, and started to twist away from Ten to get off the bed. “Naw, it’s important. I’ve got one upstairs in my wallet, just let me go grab it.”

To Johnny’s surprise, Ten yanked Johnny’s body back on top of him with just the strength of his thighs alone. Johnny could beat Ten in arm wrestling, sure, but Ten was quite strong in other ways. _Dancer thighs._ Johnny thought to himself as he lunged forward to stop his fall. He dropped his hands beside Ten’s ears, and laughed. Ten was so cute, he couldn’t help himself. Ten laughed back, enjoying Johnny’s clumsy fall, and clenched Johnny’s hips with his legs, pressing them as close together as possible. He wore a smile that seemed to communicate how much he liked him, how grateful he was, and how lucky he was to have had Johnny in his life for so many years. Now they were eye to eye again, and Johnny had decided he wasn’t going to leave, even though protection was important.

Ten bit his bottom lip, and got aggressive. Johnny knew he hated waiting. He rolled his hips and found the bulge building up in Johnny’s jeans. Ten’s body rolls evolved into raw grinding to make his urgency more apparent. _Impatient princess,_ Johnny thought internally.

But Johnny wasn’t ready. In this moment, with how the blue bow sat on his head, how the blond wig framed his face, and how pretty his cherry lips were, and those eyes, Ten looked unbelievably beautiful. It was spooky. Ten looked downright ethereal, like someone’s immortal elven fantasy. He looked too gorgeous to be real, like a beauty filter, but this was just Ten. Even if he didn’t have makeup and the sexy princess costume, Ten was just naturally gorgeous. All the decoration was just overkill, and Johnny felt haunted by Ten’s professional ability to be so attractive. Johnny’s eyes raked every inch of Ten’s face, feeling a strong wave of love and lust and awe punch through him all at once. 

Johnny had an infinite amount of poetic language available to him, but only one phrase made it out. 

“You are so pretty.” Johnny numbly uttered, overwhelmed by some spell of emotions. 

While Johnny had surrendered to feeling dreamy and tender, Ten hadn’t stopped humping his clothed crotch, like a stupid dog. It was shameless. His dress and apron had flipped back, just because they were so short. He barked back a response that was direct, and sharp with clarity.

“Fuck my pussy till I cant walk.” 

Johnny looked startled, but pleased.

“Oh? We’re using _that_ word today?” Johnny verified with a look.

Ten unwrapped his limbs off of Johnny’s hips, and wantonly spread his thighs for him to see.

“Look at how wet you make me, Johnny.”

“Oh... you didn’t.”

“I did.”

He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed the plug till now. It had been hidden under the dress, but it was one of Ten’s stainless steel plugs with a heart-shaped pink jewel on the end. Johnny couldn’t remember if this was his biggest one he owned, but he remembered it was one of the bigger ones in his collection. Johnny crawled back to get a better view, and Ten adjusted his dress to show off. 

“Fuck, you are eager.” Johnny said just one tone above a whisper. “Ten, you are so needy.”

“I’m not needy, I have needs. There’s a difference.” Ten snapped back, with as much authority his breathless voice could muster. “Now, do you need me to say it again?”

“Say _what_ again?”

Ten let out an exasperated sigh. “Please, please Alice needs you to fuck her pussy and come inside.”

He had no idea how good it felt to hear that filth leave Ten’s lips. They hadn’t really roleplayed like this before.

Johnny shushed Ten. “I know, Alice.”

He unbuckled his belt, and cast it aside. The metal buckle clanged loudly as it smacked the wooden floor; whoever was downstairs would have clearly heard it. He unzipped his jeans, and tugged those aside along with his boxers. His cock sprang free, and Ten whined. He averted his eyes to the ceiling the moment he saw it. 

“Fuck, when was the last time we did this?” Ten panted.

Johnny hummed. “Last week.” 

He grabbed another pillow, and placed it under the small of Ten’s back for comfort. He squirted out some lube, and Johnny got situated between Ten’s thighs. He skated one finger along Ten’s rim. Without warning him, he slid it in alongside the plug.

Ten’s hips lifted off the pillow, and he clenched down hard, exhaling very vocally as Johnny stretched him just a little more. “Fuck, Johnny!”

“Feel good, princess?”

Ten desperately vibrated his hips in return, trying to get what he needed. Johnny didn’t let that moment last long. He pulled back his finger, and gave the plug a gentle tug. He pushed it back in, and then pulled it half way out.

Ten groaned, rolled his head to the side, and closed his eyes as his rim stretched around the thick plug. “You know, Alice isn’t even a princess. She’s just a slut who needs your cock, stop playing, I’m ready.” Ten’s choked on his last few words, and his abdomen spasmed again. Ten couldn’t see it, but Johnny was toothlessly smiling. He loved having this power over Ten.

Johnny obliged. He carefully removed the plug, and dropped it on the floor on top of his dirty clothes. Ten’s hole gaped around nothing, and extra lube dribbled on the sheets. He slicked up his fingers again, and slipped two inside. They went in fast and simply, until they got deeper than the plug could reach. Johnny pushed, and marveled at how well Ten sucked him in.

“You’re wet like a girl.” Johnny curled his fingers, and Ten squeeked. Without giving him a break, Johnny added a third. He knew Ten could take it, besides he’d been full of a plug for god knows how long. Ten’s face twisted, and he thrusted his pelvis in return to meet Johnny’s thick, long fingers.

“I need you inside me, Johnny. I need you, please, I need it.” Ten begged, “Please...”

Like Ten wanted, he removed his fingers, and slick up his cock. He gave himself a few strokes, feeling his heart pound as his blood flowed. He wasn’t completely hard, but he liked completely filling out once he was deep inside. It made Ten lose his mind. He lined up to Ten’s entrance, and prodded his cockhead agaisnt Ten’s shiny rim. Johnny heard Ten force himself to breathe in deeply, focusing on relaxing his muscles to take Johnny. 

“Here you go, Alice.” 

He pushed forward, and watched Ten’s puffy red hole squelch and stretch around his cockhead. He stopped and pushed again, finally feeling the crown pop inside. He held it there for a moment, allowing Ten to adjust to his thickness. Johnny looked up to check on him, because his pretty Alice sounded like he was dry sobbing. But it was from the perfect brand of pain Johnny knew he craved, so he wasn’t worried. He looked so lovely taking this cock dressed in what basically was a slutty blue maid outfit. Johnny felt terribly lucky and privileged to be the one to have this. They had only started, and his heart was racing. Ten was slicker than ever, and he hugged his cock so snuggly, it was addictive. It was magic. The electricity between them was getting to be too hot to handle. Johnny darkly spoke without thinking.

“Your cunt feels better than all those girls I fucked back home.”

Ten let out a strangled noise, and twisted his body around the tip of Johnny’s dick. Ten slipped his hands under the white apron to rub his nipples through the dress. Johnny couldn’t wait any longer, so he pulled out and thrust back in again. This time, he sank in half his length. Ten groaned again, like a pretty fucking whore, and rolled his hips down to urge Johnny in deeper. This week had been another tough one, and Johnny could tell how badly Ten just wanted to get railed.

But he ceased all movement, because a new, unwelcome sound sprinkled through the air. The familiar noise of keys jingling in the lock, danced through the sudden silence.

With his back flat on the bed, and Johnny several inches up his ass, Ten roared in english. 

“Kunhang! _What_ is the _first_ and _only_ rule of sexy boyfriend time!”

Johnny heard Hendrey’s muffled voice drone through the wooden door. “ _Do not interrupt sexy boyfriend time..._ ” He repeated, like this was a common and established conversation they’d had many times before. 

Ten whipped his head to the side to stare at the door with eyes burning so hot, Hendery might dissolve on the other side. “What the _fuck_ are you doing then?”

“Look, I know it’s your special alone time, but just put a blanket over it, and I promise I won’t look.I just need to grab my phone. I left it on my bed, I can’t believe I forgot it.” 

Johnny wasn’t sure what Hendery meant by _special alone time._

“No, you are not-” Suddenly, Ten gasped for air, because Johnny had decided it would be thrilling to bury his entire cock inside him, right now. Ten’s chest heaved, and his eyes were flung wide open. He looked like he wanted to feel furious, but the fullness and the shock was so good, he said nothing. That shut Ten up, but still, Johnny leaned over Ten’s torso, and put a finger to his gaping red lips. 

Johnny silently mouthed the words _trust me._

As Ten numbly felt stuffed stupid with cock, Johnny lifted Tenalice off the bed with one arm, while keeping himself still nestled inside. Ten wrapped his legs around Johnny’s hips, and his arms around Johnny’s neck, understanding what was going on. Johnny’s dick throbbed and burned with need inside Ten, but he managed to get them off the bed, and successfully stand up on the floor. It was tough to walk with Ten riding him, and it wasn’t that hard, and he knew Ten had a bit of a strength kink anyway. Ten was breathing nervously into Johnny’s ear. The heat from his breath tickled Johnny’s hot skin. Johnny gave Ten an intentional bounce as a tease. 

“You’re insane.” Ten hissed as quietly as he could.

“It seems to me that you are really into this.” He could feel Ten’s leaking cock pressed up against his abs through the Alice dress. Johnny picked up the phone off Hendrey’s bed, and Ten stifled an embarrassing noise.

“Um? Ten?” Hendery turned the keys in the lock. “Are you covered up? Can I just grab it real quick?”

As Hendery slowly creaked the door open, Johnny’s hand shot out of the dim darkness, and grabbed the side of the door with the phone in his hand. Hendrey jumped, not expecting a hand that big to come from a place that high, or anyone to meet him at the door at all. With professional control, Johnny leaned his body against the doorframe, just enough so Hendery could see his face, lipstick stains and all. Hendery’s eyes moved from Johnny’s marked cheeks to the long wig, and a familiar pair of arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck. There was Ten’s easily identifiable tattoo peeking out the sleeve of the Alice outfit, and Hendery froze. Johnny kept the majority of Ten outside Hendery’s sliver of view, but the spots of light that hit the dress were undeniable. Hendery could tell what was going on. Johnny could feel Ten holding his breath, and clenching down on his cock with so much pressure it hurt.

“Here ya go.” Johnny dropped the phone into Hendery’s hands, looking as cool, confident, and comfortable as ever.

Hendery on the other hand, looked mortified. “Johnny...”

“That’s my name.” Johnny smirked back.

“I’m sorry! I had no idea Ten had a real boyfriend! And it’s you! What the fuck!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Johnny replied calmly. He shut the door in his face and turned the lock again. 

Johnny turned to give Ten his full attention, still seated so obediently.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Johnny mocked. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ten harshly whispered at him, painfully twisting one of Johnny’s exposed nipples as he did so. The sensation shot straight to Johnny’s groin, and in response he clamped his hands on Ten’s hips so tightly, he thought his nails might destroy the cotton fabric. 

“Time for you to get fucked.” Johnny spoke from somewhere deep within his throat. 

He pulled himself out of Ten, and tossed him back on the bed like a cheap toy. Ten hit the mattress with the air punched out of him, and his wig barely stayed on his head. Johnny crawled over him like a demanding predator, and yanked his stripped thighs apart. Next, he plunged his cock back inside without giving Ten a spare moment to think. Johnny was handling him like a worthless sex doll, just the way Ten had begged him to before. He cried out, and Johnny slid to hilt with a deep, guttural moan. 

“You’re so fucking easy.”

At Johnny’s words, Ten let out a pleased sigh that caused his whole body to vibrate, from the tip of his toes to the crown of his skull. Johnny began to move. Ten rolled his head back, exposing his neck, and Johnny licked the sensitive skin under his jaw. Ten dryly, pathetically mewled as Johnny languidly rolled his hips, and took his time to build up a rhythm that felt good for him. He used Ten’s pretty body to chase his own pleasure, and it felt good. Ten turned his head again, this time searching for Johnny’s lips. Johnny kissed him properly for the first time that day. He kissed him a way that was sickeningly sweet and light, like an innocent greeting from a chaste prince. Johnny got off on providing Ten a combination of care, love, and senseless fucking. He rewarded Ten by prodding in his lips a little deeper, while he roughly pounded Ten with short, fast thrusts. The inside of Ten’s mouth tasted sweet like birthday candy, and Ten kissed him back like it was his last day alive. Johnny thrust inside him just a tad harder, and Ten broke the kiss to scream out.

“Right there! That’s it, right there!” Ten was panting heavily now, and Johnny could see his abdomen jerk under the Alice dress. He unevenly pushed into Johnny’s hips as fast as he could. His thighs were shaking, and his beautiful facial features were scrunched tight. Johnny pulled out further, and pistoned into him harder, feeling the tight band of pleasure winding tighter and tighter in his gut too.

“Flip over,” Johnny ordered. “Ass up.”

Johnny popped out of Ten’s messy hole, and Ten obeyed, his whole body quivering. He got on his shaky elbows and knees, with his headbow pressed into the sheets, and the Alice dress fanning out around his ass. 

“Beautiful.” Johnny murmured. He used his thumb to prod and examine Ten’s fucked hole, feeling just how open and drippy he was. “Like a real cunt,” he whispered, mostly to himself. Johnny grabbed the lube bottle and squeezed even more right on top. The cold gel made Ten’s trembling body visibly shiver harder. Johnny could tell his senses were on pins and needles now.

Johnny forcibly spread Ten’s cheeks apart, lined up his cock, and dipped his tip into his entrance. In this position, Ten looked like a plaything, made to be used.

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck me, fuck my pussy, fuck me hard-” Ten shouted until his breath was strangled by a choking gasp. Johnny had slid himself inside again, pushing through with confidence. Ten gagged on the punched feeling of being stuffed, and shoved himself back, taking it as best he could. Johnny moaned too as he started aggressively fucking into him again, because this was a new angle, and different, delicious feeling. 

The slapping sound of skin on skin was vulgar and noisey. Ten’s ass was so wet, and Johnny fucked into him brutally. All of his muscles worked together to fuck him harder, faster, and without a break. With every rut, Ten let out high pitched moans, again and again, louder than the last. Especially like this, he sounded astonishingly pretty, and it made Johnny lose control. Ten was constricing him tighter, and the movements of his hips had gotten choppy, sloppy, and desperate.

“I’m close, I’m close, I’m so fucking close, Johnny!” Ten was crying into the sheets now.

Johnny leaned over Ten’s back, still fucking, just to bring his mouth a little closer to Ten’s ear.

“Want me to touch you, Alice? Would you like that?”

Ten nodded furiously and moaned something Johnny couldn’t understand. Johnny leaned back to his full height, and changed the pace. He fucked him slower, but pistoned himself in harder than before. Ten sobbed along, and Johnny reached under the dress to stroke Ten’s swollen cock. As he stroked faster, he fucked rougher, trying to get them off at the same time. Ten groaned out passionate words in other languages, and Johnny felt the intense heat in his stomach get closer and closer to snaping. He was almost there, but Ten came first. 

Ten spilled hot cum all over his hand, and dirtied the inside of the costume. As he came, his breathing halted, and all of his muscles went rigid. Johnny rutted into him faster, shallower, just riding out how tightly Ten could constrict him. Then Ten’s body went limp, and his face relaxed into the mattress. His ass was still up, but his knees were the only thing holding him there. Johnny pounded him just a few more times, just to get over the edge. Ten felt so fucking good, he was ready to come, so he started to pull out to ejacualte all over Alice’s cute back bow.

Then Ten’s raspy voice piped up. “No, inside.” His voice was feathery and textured, and his eyes were shut. “Remember, I want you to come inside.” 

It was a split second decision, so Johnny pushed back in, and came. As he came, he lazily fucked through the waves of pleasure that washed over him, moment by moment. For a second, this hearing was replaced with a high pitched noise that made him feel dizzy and delusional. As his endorphins raided his bloodstream he felt high and enchanted.

Carefully, he pulled his length out of Ten’s abused hole, and watched the gushes of cum that squeezed out after him. The sight was simply obscene.

Like a tree in a forest, Johnny dropped his big body down beside Ten, landing on the bed with a thump. Ten didn’t open his eyes. He let his ass fall to the side, and he curled up like a tired creature. His make up was messy, his wig was hopelessly tangled, and the dress was damp with sweat under his arms. But to Johnny, Ten still looked like the most beautiful person in the world. His features were at peace, and his lips were fixed into a pleasant smile. Ten looked as good as Johnny felt. 

Johnny let out a deep exhale. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Ten agreed, eyes still closed. He nuzzled up into Johnny’s chest, and breathed in his sweaty must. “Thank you,” Ten said. “I really needed that.”

Johnny scoffed and wrapped his toned arm around Ten’s small, aproned waist. “Whatever that was, I needed it to.” 

They laid there in comfortable silence for a while. Johnny wanted to fall asleep, but he had to help Ten change out of Tenalice, and clean him up.

Finally, Ten stirred, fluttered open his eyes, and readjusting to the dimmed light. 

“We were amazing.” Ten’s voice sounded distant.

“Yeah we were,” Johnny agreed. “And you know what else?” 

“What?”

Johnny slinked his arm from Ten’s waist, and steered his way back under his skirt. “Part your legs, just a little bit.” Johnny encouraged, softly into the shell of Ten’s ear. Ten hummed questionably, but did what he was told. Johnny drew little circles along Ten’s impossibly soft thighs, eliciting new, small sounds from Ten’s lips. He went up a little further, and found Ten’s entrance. It was swollen, and wet with so much cum and lube. It was easy to circle, and he glided his middle finger in. 

Ten instinctually clenched his thighs together, but allowed Johnny to keep playing with his ass.

“Is this okay?” Johnny whispered into Ten’s neck, and slipped in his ring finger as well.

“Yes, this is nice.” Ten, experimentally rocked his pelvis back into Johnny’s hand. Johnny could tell he liked where this was going. He kept kneading his fingers through the lube and cum, feeling up Ten’s insides.

“You should see your ass. It looks ridiculous, especially in this dress. You’re so gross, Ten.” 

Ten mockingly giggled, and initiated a kiss on the lips. Johnny opened his mouth to let him in, and with a very practiced hand, he curled his fingers inside Ten. Suddenly, Ten tensed, and all the air hitched in his throat. Johnny found his prostate, and he was not going to stop rubbing. 

“Think you can come on my fingers, pretty girl?”

Ten swallowed, and nodded his head. “Yeah, I think I can.”

Johnny massaged Ten to rile him up, and then properly fucked him with just his fingers. As he fingered, he kissed too. He took over Ten’s mouth, and had him moaning within minutes.

“You’re so good at this,” Ten pleaded, “Why are you so good at this? Fuck!” Ten stopped whining when he second orgasm took over. Ten’s eyes closed, and his expression looked like he’d gotten hit over the head with a bat. Johnny felt his ass clench, his belly flex, and then his body went still. 

Johnny removed his fingers, and held them before Ten’s mouth. They were connected by thick threads of Johnny’s cum. 

“I have experience,” Johnny stated plainly. 

Ten sleepily opened his mouth, and lazy licked Johnny’s fingers clean. He closed his lips around his digits, and sucked hard, making Johnny’s cock jump a little bit. Ten felt it, and got an idea. 

He pulled off Johnny’s fingers and asked, “Can I suck you off? As Tenalice? That would be really good for me.” 

Johnny laughed. “Well, I am not going to say no.”

Ten sat up, and gave Johnny instructions. “I want you to sit on the edge of the bed, and I want to be down on my knees for you.”

It was Johnny’s turn to swallow. Ten was incredible with his mouth. He couldn’t really believe Ten still had energy left for it. Ten got up off the bed with a happy little spin, and disappeared into the bathroom. Johnny sat naked on the edge of the bed, and stroked his cock back to hardness while he waited. He heard the sink run, and he heard Ten fumbling with products or something.

When he came back out, his wig was back in a neat ponytail, and his make up was touched up, most noticeably his lips. Ten looked far from how he did an hour ago, but he had removed most of the smearing and smudges. The reapplied makeup was thoughtful and hot, but Johnny knew he only did it so he would look like fire in Johnny’s memory. Ten always cared about the details.

Ten knelt down between Johnny’s legs, and wrapped both his hands around Johnny’s cock. “Everytime I get this close, I feel like it’s the first time. You’re so big it’s stupid.”

“Thank you,” Johnny replied politely.

Ten shot him a look that said: _I’m going to make you lose all your dignity_. Ten licked Johnny’s tip like a lollipop, and wrapped his lips around the crown without any further teasing. Johnny sighed in relief, and watched as Ten worked. 

To Johnny’s surprise, the inside of Ten’s mouth wasn’t burning and hot like it usually was for their impulsive company closet blowjobs. The inside of his mouth was cold and icy. He could tell Ten had just had a long, cold glass of water. It made his dick spike with sensitivity. Ten’s soft tongue got to work, rolling the underside of the head, and playing with his slit. Johnny felt a bit of pre-cum leave him, and Ten licked it off while ensnaring Johnny’s eyes with his own. He gave another wink, and kissed the top with a kitten lick. Ten made a performance out of everything he did, and this was no exception.

“You are so good at this.” Johnny’s voice trailed off with heat. 

Ten didn’t waste time.

He knew how to make Johnny come hard and fast, and that's what he planned to do. While jacking off what wasn’t in his mouth, Ten sucked him in inch by inch. Johnny responded loudly. His moans were so high pitched and needy, he knew he probably sounded like a girl. He accidentally tried to thrust into Ten’s throat, but Ten was expecting it. Ten let it happen, and took in more than he’d planned. Johnny’s cock hit the back of his throat, so now he stretched up his neck, and carefully swallowed him down. Ten’s throat felt cool from the water too, but still so hot and wet. Johnny’s cock was deep inside him now. Johnny looked down and locked eyes with Tenalice, professionally swallowing down his cock. His eyes were glassy from resisting to gag, and he looked impossible. Ten was so irresistible; it was painful. His red lips were stretched wide, and his head was tipped up to keep taking him down. 

After deep throating him for several long seconds, Ten pulled back, kissed Johnny’s dick with his bright red lips. After a brief break, Ten dove back down to deep throat him again, and Johnny thought of trying something different. As Ten swallowed down Johnny’s last few inches, and Johnny held out his hand. He could see where his cock was outlined beneath Ten’s skin. It was incredible, Ten could do this. He dared to trace his dick along the thin, delicate skin of Ten’s neck.

This caused Ten to choke and gag, making Johnny’s cock throb in response. Johnny felt guilty for what was happening, but when Ten’s muscles convulsed, every part of cock enjoyed it. Johnny pulled out of Ten’s throat, and his orgasm came swiftly. 

Even though Ten was coughing, Johnny blew his load all over Ten’s face. Ten’s coughing fit seamlessly evolved into a laughing fit. He licked the thick cum around his lips, and brought it into his mouth. Ten swallowed it down with an amused smile and licked his smudged lips again, like it was nothing. 

“Holy shit, Ten, I’m so-”

“Save it.” Ten picked up Johnny’s discarded shirt off the floor and wiped most of the cum off his face. “I like it when you do shit like that to me, you know that.” 

Johnny was still dazed and fucked out, but he got it. He pulled Ten back into his lap, and kissed him with all his heart. He tasted himself strongly on Ten’s tongue, and all over his skin, but he didn’t care. They made out, Ten pushed him down, and they rolled around and made out some more, like stupid horny boys.

After they were totally exhausted from sucking and fucking some more, Johnny carried Ten into the shower. 

After they cleaned up, the costume was tied in a bag, and thrown in the trash. Johnny thought it was a shame, but they both knew they had to destroy the evidence. Ten assured him this wouldn’t be the last time he dressed up for sex.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyslexia____)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyslexia____)
> 
> thanks for reading,  
> I have zero filter and no dignity.
> 
> kudo, comment, thank you ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
